SM03
SM03 is the third round of the Sun & Moon Chapter. The round was originally released on January 21st, 2017 via the March 2017 issue of Corocoro Ichiban. Plot Moon finally delivers Rotom to Professor Kukui. Meanwhile, the three kahunas test out their new battle stage. Summary Moon stares in bewilderment at Professor Kukui, unable to register that a shirtless man who just came through the roof is a professor. Getting up, Professor Kukui informs Sun that the Pyukumuku moisturizer Sun made was a huge hit and that his wife even bought 20 bottles. He then hands Sun money; Sun is ecstatic to be in a positive balance. Moon, a little irritated, signals for Sun to introduce her to the professor. However, in the brief time they were talking, Professor Kukui had Popplio put him and Rowlet in his balloon bubble. Sun seems unfazed, while Moon freaks out and uses an arrow to pop Professor Kukui out of the bubble. While Sun talks to the professor in fascination, Moon shouts at them in frustration, finally causing the professor to ask who she is. Sun changes tones, using his official courier title to announce he is there to deliver Moon. Moon then officially introduces herself as well as Rotom. Sun quickly grabs hold of Moon, explaining that the correct way to greet people in Alola is by saying "Alola", while Professor Kukui cries over obtaining the rare Rotom. Sun, not quite understanding why the professor is crying, has the professor sign for the package, and, once done, holds up his Ride Pager, causing Tauros to disappear. Moon is curious as to how the pager works, to which Sun responds that he thinks Tauros is transferred to a ranch after returning to the pager. The professor calls the two into his lab, where he shows them a diagram of Rotom and various machines. He goes on to explain Rotom's ability to inhabit various machines and change form, as well as a researcher from Kalos who invented Sun's Pokédex for Rotom to inhibit. After hearing that Rotom aren't found in Alola, Sun reasons that delivering Rotom was why Moon came to Alola, and then asks if it's her Pokémon. Denying it's hers, Moon explains she was chosen as a pharmacist to make sure the Rotom, which was weak at the time, was properly taken care of. Confirming that Rotom is healthy, the professor has Sun place his Pokédex on a pedestal, and tells Rotom to enter it. Rotom seems interested in the machine, much to the delight of Moon and the professor, but suddenly flees to the ceiling in terror. Professor Kukui investigates, noting that the Pokédex is scratched, sticky, and smells. Sun explains that it's probably from him dropping it in Mudsdale dung, dropping it in water, and touching it with Pyukumuku slime on his hands. Kukui becomes enraged and begins attacking Sun. With Hala watching from the sidelines, Olivia and Nanu begin battle: Olivia with her Lycanroc and Nanu with his Alolan Persian. Nanu goes for strategy, criticizing Olivia's reliance on strength and then commenting on her inability to use strategy in relationships too. Olivia immediately gets ticked off, and uses her Z Crystal to have Lycanroc use Continental Crush. Nanu answers by using his Z Crystal to have Persian use Black Hole Eclipse. The battle is cut short, though, when Hala ends up getting mixed up in the attack. Bewear luckily keeps Hala safe, and Olivia immediately grovels in apology. Nanu compliments the build of the stage they were fighting on, while Hala explains that the "Stage of Combat" will make its debut the next day when their candidates, the youth of Alola, fight there. He reveals that the three have decided to select strong representatives to travel the four islands to calm the Tapu's rage in an imitation of the island challenge tradition. Hala believes it should help keep the citizens at ease, since they will become uneasy if the Tapus continue appearing. Nanu is skeptical since the three of them don't actually know why the Tapus are angry. Hala assures him he has a counter plan, and has contacted Kahili to help. The sun has set, and a beat up Sun walks out of the professor's lab to inform Moon that Rotom has been appeased. Moon offers to fix his wounds for free, and, while she applies medicine to him, Sun reveals that the professor is currently cleaning the Pokédex. Once Moon finishes, Sun offers to take her to a hotel or port if she plans on leaving Alola now that she's delivered Rotom. As he pulls out a delivery slip, Rowlet suddenly rushes to enthusiastically greet Moon. Moon reveals that after Sun and the professor went chasing after Rotom, she used her archery to free Rowlet from Popplio's bubble. After, it caught a cold from being in the bubble too long, so she made medicine for it. Sun wonders why Rowlet always loses to Popplio despite the type difference, and Moon explains that it's because Rowlet is nocturnal, so it spends the day storing up energy. Then, gazing at the moon, she comments that she too enjoys nighttime best. Sun figures that's why Moon is depressing, earning him a face full of sand from Moon. Rowlet points out a fire in the distance to Moon, and Sun explains that it's the Iki Town bonfire for tomorrow's festival. Though he doesn't know what "Full Force Festival" means, he's excited to have fun, and tells Moon she should see it too. The next day, Sun, using Tauros to heave a group of caravans, is greeted by the professor. The professor is still angry about having to clean the Pokédex, but is more interested in whether or not Sun encountered Tapu Koko. Sun apologizes for not letting him know beforehand, though isn't sure why the professor is so flustered. Kukui explains that Hala wants to know of any sightings of it, and then informs Sun that he registered Sun for the Pokémon battle event at Iki Town. Sun grows angry since he has work to do. Standing on the battle stage, the three kahunas look at pictures of their current applicants: Sun, Lillie, The Masked Royal, Hau, and a Team Skull Grunt. Characters Humans * Sun * Moon * Professor Kukui * Hala * Olivia * Nanu * Team Skull Grunts (flashback) * Lillie (photo) * Hau (photo) Pokémon * Tauros (Poké Ride) * Rowlet * Popplio * Pyukumuku (flashback) * Rotom * Mudsdale (flashback) * Bewear (Hala's) * Lycanroc (Midnight Form; Olivia's) * Persian (Alola Form; Nanu's) * Tapu Bulu (fantasy) * Tapu Lele (fantasy) * Tapu Koko (fantasy) * Tapu Fini (fantasy) Major Events * Moon delivers Rotom to Professor Kukui. * Hala, Olivia, and Nanu reveal they will send Alolan youth on the island challenge to appease the Tapu. * Moon begins bonding with Rowlet. * Professor Kukui informs Sun that he has registered Sun for the Iki Town festival battle. Locations * Professor Kukui's Laboratory * Iki Town Category:SM Chapter